KALAH DAN MENANG
by sei heichou
Summary: "Dan Kuroko tahu, jika Akashi sudah berbicara, hanya ada jawaban 'ya', hanya ada anggukan, dan tidak ada penolakan." / AKAKURO / AKASHI - KUROKO


Newbie, but I felt like I've to write this story, so I wrote this 'bad' story L. **Akashi Seijuurou just made me his prisoner asdfghjkl, why didn't you make Kuroko instead? Oh already?**

* * *

Dear **Kak Sari**, Thanks a lot for picture which u sent to me not long ago (do you know which one?). That was inspiring and it killed my 'writers block'.

* * *

**Title : KALAH DAN MENANG**

**Rating : T**

**Length : ****_drabble_**

**Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Akashi Seijuurou**

**Aomine Daiki (mentioned)**

**Kagami Taiga (mentioned)**

**Warning [!] : **_**yaoi**_**, OOC, **_**typo**_**[s], **_**no edit**_**, **_**confusing, ambiguous**_

* * *

**Summary: **

_**"Dan Kuroko tahu, jika Akashi sudah berbicara, hanya ada jawaban 'ya', hanya ada anggukan, dan tidak ada penolakan."**_

* * *

.

Kuroko tidak membenci kekalahan. Ia juga bukan manusia yang berambisi harus menang. Hanya saja kali ini, kekalahan terasa menyakitkan. Kalah di depan seseorang yang seharusnya ia kalahkan. Bukan masalah kalah dalam basket, ataupun kalah karena sekedar perbedaan skor akhir. Bukan itu. Kalah terasa menyakitkan karena ia tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya. Bukan. Bukan tidak bisa.

_Tapi tidak boleh._

"Sial!"

Kuroko meremas kuat celana basketnya. Terdengar gemeretak akibat gesekan gigi-giginya. Kuroko mengerang kesal. Ia hanya merasa kesal karena perasaannya tidak cukup kuat. Keinginannya tidak cukup kuat. Lihat buktinya.

_Kekalahan._

Kuroko dan Seirin kalah di pertandingan basket melawan Rakuzan.

Dua beban di pundaknya.

Kalah karena ia tidak bisa membela tim-nya,

_-dan kalah memperjuangkan perasaannya._

* * *

_._

_"Akashi-kun!"_

_Kedua bola mata heterokrom itu masih menatap tajam Kuroko. Mata itu tak berkedip ketika menatap Kuroko._

_"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"_

_Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya erat._

_"Akashi-kun… Aku menyu-"_

_"Berhenti!"_

_Iris biru muda itu membesar. Apakah Akashi baru saja mencegahnya mengutarakan perasaan? Kuroko berusaha keras menyembunyikan raut kecewa di wajahnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Tapi tidak di depan Akashi. Bukan di depan orang yang ia sukai. Bukan._

_"Tetsuya…"_

_"Ya?"_

_Suara Kuroko sedikit bergetar._

_"Apapun yang akan kau katakan, aku akan kau mengalahkanku dan Rakuzan nanti."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Jika kau ingin memberitahuku suatu hal yang penting, kalahkan aku."_

'Dengarkan perintahku Tetsuya. Kalahkan aku.'

_Kapten tim Rakuzan itu beranjak pergi. Menghilang dari pandangan Kuroko yang kini tersenyum lega._

_ "Pasti, Akashi-kun!"_

* * *

.

Puk

Handuk tiba-tiba tersampir dipuncak kepala Kuroko. Detik berikutnya seseorang mengusap kepalanya pelan. Kuroko mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh tangan lain yang tengah mengelus kepalanya.

"Permainan bagus-

Jantung Kuroko berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

-Tetsuya."

Kuroko mendongak. Matanya menatap siluet seseorang.

"Akashi-kun."

Seringai -bukan, itu senyuman Akashi Seijuurou. Orang lain tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Dan kali ini, Kuroko –mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang beruntung. Pemain tim Rakuzan itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Senyum masih belum mau meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun berada disini?"

Akashi menoleh, memandang iris biru muda Kuroko dengan mata heterokrom-nya. Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Belum pernah sebelumnya –sejak ia pertama kali bertemu Akashi, ia ditatap begitu dalam oleh sang mantan kapten tim Teikou. Telunjuk Akashi bergerak pelan ke wajah Kuroko. Telunjuk itu berhenti bergerak tepat di dahi Kuroko.

"Aku kesini karena ingin memberimu _hukuman_."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka perintahku dibantah."

"Tapi- Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Ia tidak mengerti sejak kapan ia membantah perintah Akashi. Ia hanya tahu, Akashi berkata jika ia ingin mengutarakan perasaanya, ia harus mengalahkan Kuroko. Apakah itu sebuah perintah? Jika memang iya, bukankah Akashi tidak akan pernah kalah? Bukankah Akashi akan selalu menang?

"Tapi Tetsuya-

Kuroko menoleh. Iris kuning-merah Akashi menguncinya. Mata Akashi menjadikan semua gerakan dan perhatiannya tertawan disana. Kuroko tidak bergerak. Kuroko bergeming ketika Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya. Kuroko tidak sanggup menghindar ketika bibir Akashi menyentuh miliknya. Hanya ciuman sekilas yang lembut.

-aku senang Tetsuya kalah. Dan aku suka memberimu _hukuman_"

"Akashi-kun"

"Aku menyukai Tetsuya."

Mata Kuroko membulat. Keringatnya semakin deras. Jantungnya ingin melompat. Apakah telinganya salah dengar?

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Kau tidak salah dengar. Jadi sekarang., apa yang ingin kau beritahu padaku sebelumnya, katakanlah sekarang juga."

Ini bukan permintaan. Kuroko tahu, ini perintah mutlak Akashi.

"Aku-

Kuroko kembali menunduk. Tangannya kembali mengepal dan matanya terpejam rapat.

-suka Akashi-kun."

"Aku tahu."

Tangan Akashi bergerak. Ia memeluk Kuroko sangat erat.

"Sekarang kau kekasihku."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Daiki lagi."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu sering bersama Kagami."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Dan, jangan pernah meminta berpisah dariku."

"Tidak akan, Akashi-kun."

Pelukan Akashi terasa semakin erat. Akashi tahu Kuroko tidak akan melawannya. Dan Kuroko tahu, jika Akashi sudah berbicara, hanya ada jawaban 'ya', hanya ada anggukan, dan tidak ada penolakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

Ouemji….

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU KAMPRET!**

Matanya bikin saya collapse, ayan tak karuan.

**SEI-KUN, SUKI DA!**

Sekian…

Let's Love!


End file.
